Most Wanted, Book 1 Choices
This page contains the choices in Most Wanted, Book 1 and their outcomes. This game revolves on the choices you make, they can increase Dave/Sam Skill. Some choices require you to have a certain amount of Dave/Sam Skill. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice. Please help us expand this article and add the various choices, the options and the outcomes. Setup Choices Choice 1 *Play as a Guy (Path A) *Play as a Girl (Path B) Choice 2 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Enter your name. Default is "Logan Mills" for him and "Theresa Holland" for her. Whichever one you don't pick retains their default name for the duration of the book. Chapter One: Texas Hold'em Choices Choice 1 (Path A) *My bad, are you okay? (No effect) *You need to watch where you're going. (No effect) *Don't apologize, this is fate. (No effect) Choice 2 (Path A) *A beer. (No effect) *A mojito. (No effect) *A Fluffy Pink Rainbow Surprise. (No effect) Choice 3 (Path A) *I'm an actor, too. (No effect) *I'm a writer. (No effect) *I'm unemployed. (No effect) Choice 4 (Path A) This is a timed choice. *Kiss her! ( ) *Pull away! ( ) Choice 1 (Path B) *Wow, that is one corny pickup line. (No effect) *You know, I think you might be right. (No effect) *I think your fate is to buy me a drink. (No effect) Choice 2 (Path B) *A glass of wine. (No effect) *A beer. (No effect) *A Fluffy Pink Rainbow Surprise. (No effect) Choice 3 (Path B) *I'm an actor too. (No effect) *I'm a writer. (No effect) *I'm unemployed. (No effect) Choice 4 (Path B) This is a timed choice. *Kiss him! ( ) *Pull away! ( ) Choice 5 *Talk him down. (No effect) *Throw a bottle at him. (No effect) *Charge him! (No effect) Choice 6 *Look at your cards. (No effect) *Raise blindly. (No effect) Choice 7 *Taunt him. (��️ Dave Skill +10) *Psych him out. (��️ Dave Skill +10) You win either way. Choice 8 *Can you blame me? (��️ 10) (No effect) *Maybe I'm just observant. (No effect) Choice 9 *Ask me out. (No effect) *Ask me for help. (��️ Dave Skill +10) Choice 10 *I'm your man. (��12) *Maybe next time. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Call him out! (No effect) *Sneak up from behind! (No effect) Either way works. Diamond Choice 2 ' *Promise him an exclusive story. (��️ Dave skill +10) *Intimidate him. (��️ Dave skill +10) '' '''Choice 11 *Tell her about your first crime scene. (��️ Dave Skill +10) ( ) *Give her some tough love. ( ) Choice 12 *Confirm (No effect) Choice 13 *Face to face (��️ Dave Skill +10) *From long range. (No effect) Choice 14 *Shake hands. (No effect) *Ask what she's doing here. (No effect but makes Sam angry) Choice 15 *You'll be my first call as soon as I get any info. (No effect) *Talk to my captain at the precinct. I'll meet you there. (No effect) Neither of them work in getting rid of Sam Massey Choice 16 *Dave (��️ Dave Skill +20) *Sam (�� Sam Skill +20) Choice 17 *You're stubborn. (No effect) *This is personal for you. (��️ Dave Skill +10) Chapter Two: New Blood ''Choices '''Choice 1' *Let's just catch this bastard and be done with it. (No effect) *Stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours. (No effect) Choice 2 *Liven up an office. (No effect) *Waste time. (No effect) Choice 3 *Sounds like that might come in handy in this town. (�� Sam Skill +10) ( ) *I'd rather have you focus on data. (No effect) Choice 4 *I'm not giving a 'middle finger' to anyone. (No effect) *I'm not trying to do a 'thing'. (�� Sam Skill +10) ( ) Choice 5 (Flashback) *I'd love to, but I've got to work. (No effect) *Hell yeah. I've earned a break. (No effect) Choice 6 (Present Day) *He's sticking to his M.O. (�� Sam Skill +10) *He's doing something new. (No effect) M. O. stands for "Modus Operandi" or "Method of Operation." Choice 7 *Not true. (No effect) *Not a fault. (�� Sam Skill +10) ( ) Choice 8 *Reza's research on Gavin's blog. (�� Sam Skill +10) *Nikhil's ID of Tull's gun. (No effect) *Mirasol's psych profile on Tull. (No effect) Choice 9 *Flashback Tell Dave the whole story. (��20) *Don't tell him much. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Flashback) *Put in a good word for you with the judge? *Put a bullet through your skull? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Flashback) This is a timed choice. *Beg. *Threaten. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Flashback) *You'll be okay. *I'll get that son of a bitch. (�� Sam Skill +20) Chapter Three: Dirty Hollywood Choices Choice 1 *It's terrible. (No effect) *It's ridiculous. (No effect) Choice 2 *Where are you gonna get an icicle in L.A.? (�� Sam Skill +10) *Ice isn't hard enough to be used as a weapon. (No effect) Choice 3 *Smooth-talk him. (��️ 60) (No effect) *Beg and plead. (No effect) Choice 4 *'Outloved' (No effect) *'Outlaw' (��️ Dave Skill +10) ⬅ Correct *'Outsider' (No effect) Choice 5 *Dave (��️ Dave Skill +10) *Sam (�� Sam Skill +10) Choice 6 (Dave) *Whatever it is, I'll keep it a secret. (��️ Dave Skill +10) *Just answer the question, Ryan. (No effect) Choice 6 (Sam) *The gun (�� Sam Skill +10) *The ninja (No effect) Choice 7 *We're in. (��19) *Sorry, no can do. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Flatter him! *Insult him! Diamond Choice 2 *Trip him! *Headbutt him! Diamond Choice 3 *Now that's what I call breaking the bank! *You just overdrew your account. *Didn't anyone tell you money can't buy happiness? Diamond Choice 4 *Thank Ryan! *Kiss Ryan! *Slap Ryan! Choice 8 *Apologize. ( ) *Don't apologize. ( ) Choice 9 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *What do you say? Correct answer: Venice Beach ( ) (�� Sam Skill +20) Entering the correct answer with incorrect capitalisation will result in a failed attempt. Correct choice on second attempt will result in �� Sam Skill +10. Chapter Four: Hack Job Choices Choice 1 *Bring Reza along. (��20) *Leave him behind. ( ) Choice 2 *Turn on the siren! (�� 100) ( ) *Honk! (No effect) Choice 3 *What the hell is wrong with you L.A. people?! (No effect) *The, uh... water looks nice... (No effect) Choice 4 *Check out the internet cafe. (Choice 6) *Talk to the locals. (Choice 5) You only get Choice 5 if you talk to the locals. Choice 5 (No Reza) *Drugs. (No effect) *Carjacking. (No effect) *Free wi-fi. (�� Sam Skill +10) Choice 6 *Police. Let us up. (No effect) *My name's Dave. I'm with the city. Could we chat for a minute? (��️ Dave Skill +10) Choice 7 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *What do you type? Correct answer: 5678. Choice 8 *Flirt (No effect) *Lie (No effect) Choice 9 *Dave (No effect) *Sam (�� Sam Skill +20) Choice 10 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *What do you type? Correct answer: 5678. ��️ Dave Skill +20. Choice 11 *Order her to stop! (No effect) *Reason with her! (No effect) If you brought Reza along you get ��️ Dave Skill +10. Chapter Five: Devil In The Dark Choices Choice 1 ' *You need to calm down! (No effect) *I'll keep you safe. (��️ Dave Skill +10) '''Choice 2 ' This is a timed choice. *Dive! If the timer runs out, Dave dies. In the next 4 choices, if you get 3 to 4 correct choices, you will proceed. '''Choice 3 This is a timed choice. *Shoot! (Wrong) *Hold! (��️ Dave Skill +10) Choice 4 This is a timed choice. *Cover your eyes! (��️ Dave Skill +10) *Dive! (Wrong) Choice 5 ' ''This is a timed choice. *The bar! (��️ Dave Skill +10) *The couch! (Wrong) '''Choice 6 This is a timed choice. *Broken glass! (Wrong) *Glass shard! (Wrong) *Bare floor! (��️ Dave Skill +10) *Shard of glass! (Wrong) Choice 7 *Throw a knife at him! (��17) (��️ Dave Skill +20) (Choice 8) *Tackle Tull! (��️ 150) (Choice 8) *Shout 'stop'! (Choice 7.1) Choice 7.1 This is a timed choice. *Grab Tull! ( ) *Jump after him! (Dave dies.) Choice 8 *Confirm (No effect) Choice 9 *Yes, ma'am. (��️ Dave Skill +10) *We can't just stop! (No effect) Choice 10 *Scum bags. (No effect) *Bed bugs. (��️ Dave Skill +10) Choice 11 *Wuh? (No effect) *Buh? (No effect) *Fluh? (No effect) Choice 12 *She was a dead-end. (No effect) *Can't discuss an open case. (No effect) Chapter Six: After Hours Choices Choice 1 *This isn't a date! (No effect) *Anything I should know about you and Dave? (No effect) *Yeah, I'm going out with Dave. That gonna be a problem? (No effect) Choice 2 *Maroon Top (��20) *White Number (��25) *Work clothes. (No effect) Choice 3 *I can handle it myself. (No effect) *Fine. It's your city. Go ahead. (�� Sam Skill +10) Choice 4 *Responsibilities come before hobbies. (No effect) *Follow your passion, not a paycheck. (�� Sam Skill +10) (Jamal likes you!) Choice 5 *Whiskey. Neat. (No effect) *A Cosmopolitan. (No effect) *Whatever he's having. (No effect) Choice 6 *I grew up in a big family too. (No effect) *My mentor played a big part in my life. (No effect) Choice 7 *Flashback Here's how it went down. (��20) *It's really not that big a deal. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 FLASHBACK *Buy me a drink, big guy? (�� Sam Skill +10) *Step aside. I'm here on business. *Go suck a tailpipe. Diamond Choice 2 FLASHBACK *Biker with tattoos. (�� Sam Skill +10) Diamond Choice 3 FLASHBACK *Punch him. *Threaten him. Diamond Choice 4 FLASHBACK *Duck! (�� 140) *Block! Diamond Choice 5 FLASHBACK ' ''This is a timed choice. *Over the bar! *Into the table! (�� Sam Skill +10) '''Diamond Choice 6 FLASHBACK *Protecting him. *Scared of him. (�� Sam Skill +10) Choice 8 *Amazing! (No effect) *Alright. I've had better. (No effect) Choice 9 *Play the Marshal card. (�� 140) *Try to smooth talk him. (No effect) Chapter Seven: House Of Lies Choices Choice 1 *Knowledgeable. (No effect) *Crafty. (No effect) Choice 2 *Pick the lock. (��️ 160) ( ) *Let Sam kick it down. (No effect) Choice 3 *Photo. (Path A) *Shotgun. (Path B) *Notepad. (Path C) *Steel box. (Path D) *Toilet. (Path E) You will continue with the story after you have investigated the first four options, there is no need to investigate the toilet. Choice 4 (Path A) *Confirm Choice 4 (Path B) *Confirm Choice 5 (Path B) *Tell me about it. (��16) *Let's stay focused. Choice 4 (Path C) *Confirm Choice 4 (Path D) *Confirm " " if you choose Path E and look in the toilet. Diamond Choice 1 ' ''This is a timed choice. *Miss! *Hit! (�� Sam Skill +10) *Whiff! *Miss! '''Diamond Choice 2 *Why do you call your gun 'Old Genevieve'? *Have you ever shot anyone with gun? Choice 6 *Hayley hired Tull. (No effect) *Tull was hired to kill Hayley. (No effect) *No one hired Tull. (��️ Dave Skill +10) ( ) Choice 7 ' ''This is a timed choice. *Shoot! If you choose to shoot, Tull will kill Sam, then Dave. To survive, let the time run out. If you get 2 or more wrong choices, Dave dies. 'Choice 8 ' This is a timed choice. *I'm a cop. (Wrong choice) *I know your secret. (��️ Dave Skill +10) '''Choice 9 This is a timed choice. *Make a deal. (Wrong choice) *Take this outside. (��️ Dave Skill +10) Choice 10 This is a timed choice. *Outlaw. (��️ Dave Skill +10) *Scumbag. (Wrong choice) Chapter Eight: Hell Or High Water Choices Choice 1 *Break the lock and escape now! (��20) (�� Sam Skill +20) *Find another way out! (No effect) (Choice 2) Diamond Choice 1 *Throw! Diamond Choice 2 *In the closet! (�� Sam Skill +20) *Behind the toilet! (�� Sam Skill +20) Diamond Choice 3 *Jump! ⬅ Correct *Dive! Diamond Choice 4 *Under the bed! (��️ Dave Skill +20) *In a pile of garbage! Diamond Choice 5 ' ''This is a timed choice. *Trip! *Leap! ⬅ Correct You don't get Choices 2-9 if you pay diamonds in Choice 1. '''Choice 2 This is a timed choice. *Shoot the door! (Wrong choice) *Shoot the window! (�� Sam Skill +10) Choice 3 This is a timed choice. *Smother the flames! (Wrong choice) *Soak it and cover your mouth! (�� Sam Skill +10) Choice 4 This is a timed choice. *Roll! (Wrong choice) *Jump! (�� Sam Skill +10) The order of the choices in Choice 4 is random. Choice 5 This is a timed choice. *A curtain! (Wrong choice) *A pipe! (��️ Dave Skill +10) Choice 6 *Push! Choice 7 This is a timed choice. *Swim! Choice 8 This is a timed choice. *Give in! *Hold on! ⬅ Correct *Let go! Choice 9 This is a timed choice. *Breathe out! *Scream out! *Slow down! *Swim faster! ⬅ Correct If the incorrect choice is made you are taken back to the checkpoint before Sam attempts to open the box of grenades. Chapter Nine: Sunk Cost Choices Choice 1 *I'm keeping him. (��30) *Take him away. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Name your dog. Diamond Choice 2 *Yes! *No! . Choice 2 *Confirm (No effect) Choice 3 *Who took it. (No effect) *What was written on it. (��️ Dave Skill +10) Choice 4 *Confirm (No effect) Choice 5 *Consumed by rage. (��️ Dave Skill +10) *Completely insane. (Wrong choice) *An idiot. (Wrong choice) Choice 6 (Mirasol's Question 1) *Clean. (Wrong choice) *Messy. (��️ Dave Skill +10) Choice 7 (Mirasol's Question 2) *Yes. (��️ Dave Skill +10) *No. (Wrong choice) Choice 8 (Mirasol's Question 3) *Her looks. (Wrong choice) *Her song. (��️ Dave Skill +10) If you answer all three questions correctly, you will get (��️''Dave Skill +10) and " ."'' If you answer 2 correct questions, you will get " ." If you answer all three questions incorrectly, you will get " ." Choice 9 *Let Dave explain. (��️ 250) ( ) *Throw Dave under the bus. ( ) Choice 10 *Plead with Beckham. (No effect) *Refuse to quit. (No effect) Chapter Ten: LARA Choices Choice 1 *Dave's fault. (No effect) *My fault. (No effect) Choice 2 *They can't catch him without me. (No effect) *He's my responsibility. (No effect) Choice 3 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *'The correct answer: Notepad' (�� Sam Skill +10) Choice 4 *Hayley will be there. (No effect) *Hayley's enemies will be there. (�� Sam Skill +10) Choice 5 *Ignore me, and the blood's on your hands. (�� 180) (No effect) *I'll do whatever you want! (No effect) Either way, Sam remains off the case. Choice 6 *He did Cassandra some favors. (No effect) *Dave and Cassandra dated. (No effect) Choice 7 ' *Red halter dress (��25) *Black one shoulder gown (��20) *Don't Change! (No effect) ''Wearing either diamond outfit unlocks '' . '''Diamond Choice 1 ' *Water under the bridge. (Reputation) *You just made a big mistake, buddy. (Reputation) 'Choice 8 ' *Smile and wave! (No effect) *Deer in the headlights! (No effect) *Middle finger! (No effect) *Adorable pout! (No effect) �� Sam Skill +20 if you purchased a diamond outfit. 'Choice 9 ' *Haven't got one. (No effect) *None of your damn business. (No effect) *So, you're a whiskey woman too? (�� Sam Skill +10) '''Choice 10 *Quit waiting around and make the first move. (No effect) *Forget him. On to the next one. (No effect) *You definitely caught MY eye. ( ) Choice 11 *I'm a big fan. (No effect) *I can't stand her. (�� Sam Skill +10) Chapter Eleven: Hot Pursuit Choices Choice 1 *Hunting a killer. (No effect) *Chatting with Ryan. (�� Sam Skill +10) Choice 2 *You're looking pretty handsome yourself. (No effect.) *You were just dying for an excuse to wear a tux. (No effect.) Choice 3 This is a timed choice. *Dave's foot! (No effect) *Dave's foot! (No effect) *The floor! (�� Sam Skill +10) *Dave's foot! (No effect) Choice 4 *Dave (No effect) *Ryan (No effect) *Cassandra (No effect) *Jamie (�� Sam Skill +10) ( ) *Alyssa (No effect) Choice 5 *Catch it! (Requires at least �� 220 Sam Skill) *Freeze! Choice 6 *Luxury car. (��17) (Nice Ride) *Dave's cruiser. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Show him your gun. (�� Sam Skill +30) *Accelerate past him. (�� Sam Skill +30) Choice 7 This is a timed choice. *Flip on the siren! ⬅ Correct *Floor it! (Sam will die at the Choice 8.) Choice 8 This is a timed choice. *Run the lights! (�� Sam Skill +10) *Slam on the brakes! Choice 9 ' ''This is a timed choice. *Left! ⬅ Correct *Right! '''Choice 10 This is a timed choice. *Left! *Right! ⬅ Correct Choice 11 This is a timed choice. *Left! *Right! ⬅ Correct Choice 12 This is a timed choice. *Pull alongside Jamie. *Nudge his car. ⬅ Correct �� Sam Skill +10 if picked correctly for Choices 7-12. Choosing incorrect choices will result in you dying and being returned to a checkpoint just before Jamie Brooks flees in his car. Choice 13 *Internet piracy. (No effect) *Embezzlement. (��️ Dave Skill +10) *Murder. (No effect) Choice 14 *Defuse the bomb. (��️ 260) ( ) *Pull Jamie out. (No effect) Defusing the bomb results in no casualties or property damage. Chapter Twelve: Old Wounds Choices Choice 1 *Reason with Beckham. (��️ 260) (No effect) *Plead with her. (No effect) Choice 2 *Are a good team. (��️ Dave Skill +10) *Are more than just partners. (No effect) . Choice 3 *Comfort him. (No effect) *Tease him. (No effect) Choice 4 *You didn't have to stick your neck out. (No effect) *I don't need anyone to protect me. (No effect) *Thank you. It means a lot. (No effect) Choice 5 *Go out and talk to him. (��30) *Leave him be and go back to bed. (No effect) Ghosts of the past Diamond Choice 1 *The people I care about *The criminals I need to bring to justice Diamond Choice 2 *Place your hand on his *Offer a comforting word You only get this choice if you chose to bring Reza along in chapter 4. Diamond Choice 3 (Reza) *Yes. (No effect) *No. (No effect) Although neither has a long term effect, Reza appreciates it if you are straight with him. Choice 6 *Shotgun shell *Tull clan picture *Green Palms ticket *Blank notepad *Hayley Rose's photos *Finished This is an examination scene where you have the opportunity to explore all options multiple times and in any order. You can also choose to view none of the options and continue straight on with the story but it is recommended to examine the options as the following Choice requires drawing a conclusion from the available evidence. Of particular note is the 'Tull clan picture' and 'Hayley Rose's photos'. Choice 7 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. Correct answer: Dad or Father (��️ Dave Skill +20) ( ) Chapter Thirteen: Outlaw Choices Choice 1 ''' *Charm the producer. (��️ 280) (No effect) *Have Sam pull Hayley out. (�� 240) (No effect) *Wait patiently. (No effect) '''Choice 2 *Trust me, you want this to be private. (No effect) *Fine. We know the truth, Hayley. (No effect) Choice 3 *The photos. (No effect) *Your DNA. (��️ Dave Skill +10) "Rose By Any Other Name" - You learned Hayley's true identity. Choice 4 *Play as Dave. (��️ Dave Skill +10) (Path A) *Play as Sam. (�� Sam Skill +10) (Path B) Choice 5 (Path A) *Your dad. (No effect) *Yourself. (��️ Dave Skill +10) Choice 5 (Path B) *You'll be haunted by your guilt forever. (No effect) *You'll end up in jail with your father. (�� Sam Skill +10) Choice 6 *A coffee shop. (No effect) *Hayley's mansion. (�� Sam Skill +10) *The trailer park. (No effect) Choice 7 *A sawed-off shotgun.(No effect) *A broken bottle. (�� Sam Skill +20) *A bomb. (No effect) Choice 8 *Killed him for her! (No effect) *Took the fall for her! (�� Sam Skill +10) Choice 9 *Wake McKenzie up (��25) (��️ Dave Skill +20) *Don't wake her. (No effect) (Go to Choice 10) Diamond choice 1 This choice is timed. *Dive ⬅ Correct *Duck Diamond choice 2 This choice is timed. *His chest ⬅ Correct *His head Diamond choice 3 *Act like Sam. ⬅ Correct *Act like Dave. ⬅ Correct *Admit that you're a rookie. Diamond choice 4 This choice is timed. *Shoot him *Stab him ⬅ Correct If you choose the diamond option, you won't have choice 10. Choice 10 *Plane. (��️ Dave Skill +10) *Car. (No effect) Chapter Fourteen: Terminal Velocity Choices Choice 1 This is a timed choice. *Through the gate! (No effect) *Through the fence! (��️ Dave Skill +10) Choice 2 This is a timed choice. *Floor it! (Dave dies.) *Swerve! ⬅ Correct Choice 3 This is a timed choice. *Fall! *Slip! *Slide! *Hold! (��️ Dave Skill +10) ( ) ⬅ Correct *Drop! Choosing any of the other options may result in Sam saving you if her Skill is high enough, earning you " ." If Sam's Skill is not high enough you get the achievement " " and are taken back to the checkpoint before Choice 3. Choice 4 This is a timed choice. *Shoot! ⬅ Correct Choosing the incorrect choice for Choices 2-4 will result you dying and being taken back to a checkpoint. '' '''Choice 5' *A wine corkscrew! (��18) (��️ Dave Skill +20) *A beer bottle! (��️ 330) (��️ Dave Skill +10) *A bag of chips! (No effect) While choosing the bag of chips is ineffective, it will result in Cassandra smashing a bottle over Tull's head instead of Dave. Choice 6 *You'd go to jail. (No effect) *You'd be humiliated. (�� Sam Skill +10) ⬅ Correct Choice 7 *Hayley Rose. ⬅ Correct *Hayley Tull. Choosing the incorrect option for this choice results in you being taken back to a checkpoint before this Choice. Choice 8 *Punch her in the face! (��16) (�� Sam Skill +20) *Cuff her! Choice 9 *Tull *The grenade! *The door! ( ) ⬅ Correct Choosing the incorrect option for this choice results in you being taken back to a checkpoint before this Choice. Chapter Fifteen: Arrivals and Departures Choices Choice 1 ''' *Sam (No effect) *Dave (No effect) *Hayley (No effect) *Cassandra (��️ Dave Skill +20) ⬅ Correct *The Pilot (No effect) '''Choice 2 This is a timed choice. *Brace for impact! ⬅ Correct Choosing correctly for Choice 2 will result in you receiving "Not A Scratch! - Dave and Sam solved the case with nearly no injuries." if you also managed to choose correctly in other parts of the book where you could have received an injury. " " if you failed to get any of the injury checks. Depending on your choices with Captain Beckham, you will get " ." Depending on your choices and the skill points for whomever is higher of Dave and Sam, you will get a different rank. *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' Choice 3 *Say he's proud of me. (No effect) *Wonder what the hell took me so long. (No effect) *Ask what kinda dumbass question is that. (No effect) Choice 4 *Cassandra *Jamal *Ryan *Ana de Luca You must talk to all three but the order in which you do is not important. You only get to talk to Ana if Sam wore one of her dresses to LARA. Choice 5 *Hell yeah I feel better. ( ) *It ain't bringing Bill back. ( ) Choice 6 *Let's stop by the beach. (��30) *I should get to the airport. (No effect) Choice 7 *This isn't over. (No effect) *I'm not bailing on you. (No effect) You have reached the end of Most Wanted, Book 1. Category:Most Wanted Category:Choices Walkthrough